Retarded Equine Influenza
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto gets his first horse for his sixteenth birthday present! Hey, let’s go for a little ride to a nearby spring… holy crap! What happened to my horse! Yaoi, lemon, SasuNaru


Disclaimer:Everything belongs to Kishimoto-sama.

Pairings:SasuNaru

Warnings:Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse.

Other:'_Thinking_' Writing,

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**Retarded Equine Influenza**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

* * *

"A-Are you sure, Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he looked the animal over. "Isn't it a bit… big?"

"Not at all," Kakashi replied with a smile. "He's the perfect height. He's from the Uchiha stock, so you know he's good."

Naruto approached the large beast, watching its eyes carefully. The dark black orbs followed him warily as he approached, eyeing him suspiciously. Kakashi watched as the young man he had adopted at the age of three observed his sixteenth birthday present. The angelic looking young man had drawn his and his partner's eyes, the bright blue eyes that had filled with tears while watching another child being led away by his new parents had swallowed up Iruka's heart, the love radiating on Iruka's face had helped Kakashi with the decision.

As Naruto had grown, Iruka and Kakashi's love for him had grown as well. His hair had fallen in spikes around his face, framing his handsome features and accenting his bright eyes. His body was lean and muscled from all his work outdoors, the time in the sun also bringing a healthy bronze to his skin.

"I dunno, Kakashi," Naruto mumbled. "I mean, yeah I want one, but—"

"Trust me, Naruto," Kakashi interrupted. "He's perfect."

Naruto sighed heavily before his eyes fell on the large, blue-black horse. The equine stared back at him, black eyes slightly narrowed. Naruto reached out to run a tentative hand along the horse's back and jumped back as the animal whirled to snap at him.

"Ahh!" Naruto scrambled back a few steps. "Kakashi! You fucking jerk! It bites!"

"_He,_" Kakashi corrected. "_He _bites."

"Whatever!" Naruto hissed. "I can't ride a horse that wants to bite me!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, as he looked his adopted son over. "Well, Naruto," he drawled. "You can keep riding Sakura if you want."

Naruto flushed at the mention of the pony he had been forced to ride for the last twelve years. Sure he cared about the pink pony, but she was too small for him. Not to mention she was _pink._

Turning a critical eye on the new horse Naruto had to admit he was magnificent to look at. His coat was a glossy black-blue, the tail and mane a shade darker. His black eyes were piercing and sharp, looking a lot more intelligent then any other horse Naruto had come across in his life at ANBU Ranch. The horse was tall and proud and Naruto couldn't help but wonder how majestic he would look as he ran, and he couldn't help but feel a burning desire to be the only one to ride the beautiful horse.

"I guess you're right," he said slowly. He looked back over at Kakashi and grinned. "Thanks, Dad."

Kakashi's breath caught as Naruto turned back to the horse, taking the reins and leading the ill-tempered animal away. Naruto hadn't called him Dad since… Kakashi couldn't remember when.

"No biting!" Kakashi smiled as Naruto flicked the horse on the nose. The animal snorted, shook his head and tried to bite him again. "What did I just say, teme?"

"Naruto," Kakashi called. He looked back, annoyed by the horse. "What are you gonna name him?"

"Hmm…" Naruto thought for a moment before a smile cracked onto his face. "How about: Dagger? ARGH!"

Kakashi chuckled as the horse removed his teeth from the blond's arm, a killer glare aimed at the youth.

"Fine!" Naruto snapped as he rubbed his arm. "How about… Sasuke?" Naruto glared at the horse, almost daring it to protest. The equine seemed to be almost thinking it over before he snorted and thumped his hoof on the ground.

"I think he approves," Kakashi said with a smile. "Good luck, Naruto."

Naruto grumbled as he led the horse off. He couldn't help but smile slightly though.

He had his own horse.

* * *

"Nice horse, Blondie! Why don't you _ride _him?"

Naruto flushed and he tugged Sasuke's reins slightly, earning a glare from the horse. He ignored the dark look as he glanced down at his feet, shuffling along the dirt road back towards the stables. An embarrassed flush crawled up his face and he didn't see the horse watching him with intense and slightly guilty eyes.

Naruto kicked a stone up as he passed the group of teenagers. He knew all of them; they attended Iruka's school with him. He looked over the brunet who had shouted at him, Kiba, and snorted softly. The teen was against horses almost fanatically; he was part of a family of herders who raised sheepdogs that were in demand all around the area.

A thump against his shoulder drew his gaze to the horse. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the horse and blinked as the gesture was returned. "Stupid horse," Naruto muttered as he looked forward again, "bucks me off when I try to ride it, gives me the evil eye, and he bit Sakura yesterday…"

Naruto could have sworn that Sasuke's snort sounded like a laugh. Naruto tugged his reins again, not amused by the horse. The dark equine had not allowed the blond to ride him, bucking him off whenever Naruto had tried. After a couple of days Naruto had given up and had been preparing the pony Sakura again. He thought he might as well get _some _sort of riding done.

He had turned away for one moment and heard a shrieking neigh from the pink-pony and had spun back to see Sasuke baring his teeth at her. Sakura had been so disturbed by the encounter with the horse that she had been amorous with that Naruto had decided she was too shaken up to be ridden. Naruto had checked her for wounds, finding only a shallow bite mark.

After that, Sasuke had been fidgeting so much that Kakashi had insisted Naruto take him out. Naruto had no choice but to walk the horse around, since he couldn't ride him. He had taken a trail through the woods that surrounded the Konoha Area and the ranches and farms in it, but had ended up at the main town on his way back.

"Maybe Kakashi will let me ride Obito," Naruto mumbled as he thought about Kakashi's happy, coal black horse. Naruto went stumbling forward suddenly and he turned to glare at the horse. Sasuke glared back before stopping suddenly, jerking Naruto back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto shouted. "You're such a freaking teme!"

Sasuke lowered his nose and snorted softly. Naruto tugged at the reins but Sasuke refused to budge. "Damn it!" Naruto shouted. "Move!"

Sasuke ignored him, pawing at the ground. Naruto moved forward, tugging gently at the reins, trying to get the horse to move without hurting the animal. "What is wrong with you?" Naruto demanded. "Damn it! Why is my first horse so damn difficult? I'm definitely gonna have to ride Obito before I forget how to ride!"

Sasuke growled fiercely and Naruto stared at him. The horse moved forward, butting his head against Naruto's chest. Naruto stared at him in shock before taking a step back. Sasuke followed, nuzzling his chest again. Naruto brought up his hand to stroke the horse, but before he made contact a sharp pain burst from the back of his head.

Naruto whirled to face his attacker and glared at the hulking teen that was smirking at him. The tall brunet was tanned, as were most of the teens in the area. His brown eyes were locked on Naruto, filled with contempt.

"What do you want, Kankuro?" Naruto growled. Behind the tall youth was his little brother, a sharp contrast to the elder with a mop of red hair and piercing green eyes. Naruto got on decently with Gaara, but only when Kankuro wasn't around.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered. "Shouldn't you be home with your fag family?"

"Don't call them that," Naruto hissed as he released Sasuke's reins without realizing it.

Kankuro scoffed. "What are you gonna do about it, fag?" he scorned. "Now run home to the gays."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. "Don't call them that, you monkey-fucker!"

"Don't call me that you little shit," Kankuro hissed as he stepped forward with a fist raised. He lashed out at the blond, his clenched hand colliding with Naruto's eye. Naruto fell back, clutching his eye and swearing. Before Kankuro could strike him again a black blur shot past him, colliding with the brunet and sending him flying back.

Naruto stared as Sasuke lowered his head to snort lowly at Kankuro. Kankuro scrambled backwards on the ground like a crab while Gaara stepped forward, eyes narrowed, as he looked the horse over.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he stared at the large horse. "What…?"

Kankuro stumbled to his feet, clutching his stomach. "Come on, Gaara," he mumbled. "Let's go."

Gaara nodded, falling into step with his older brother as they headed off down the road in the direction of their farm. Naruto stared up at the large horse as Sasuke returned to him, lowering his nose and lipping his hair. Naruto reached up to rub the horse's neck softly, revelling in the softness under his fingers.

Sasuke snorted again before he raised his head, looking down on Naruto with a black gaze that seemed to say 'Get up, it's time to go.'

"Whatever," Naruto mumbled. He struggled to his feet before laying a hand on Sasuke's neck gently. "Fine, I won't ride Obito."

Sasuke snickered softly before he began to walk, leading Naruto. Naruto was almost amused that the horse was the one leading him rather than the other way around. He let the horse walk without touching the reins.

* * *

Naruto stared at the horse before him. Sasuke stared back.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked, not expecting the horse to reply. To his surprise, Sasuke bobbed his head like he was nodding. Naruto blinked before shaking his head.

"I'm going crazy," he mumbled. He took a deep breath before nodding. "Alright then."

Naruto approached Sasuke's side, settling his foot in the stirrup. He waited for Sasuke to buck him off but it never happened. Naruto quickly mounted the horse. He settled into the saddle, looking down from the height. He took a deep breath before nudging Sasuke's sides lightly.

Sasuke moved out of the stables, making Naruto grin as he rode his beautiful horse for the first time. Naruto let out a joyful laugh as he held his arms out by his side. Sasuke gave a soft neigh before he sped up to a trot. Naruto leaned down to rub Sasuke's neck softly as the horse led him out of the ranch. He spotted Kakashi on his way and waved widely. Kakashi waved cheerfully back before returning to his work.

Sasuke led Naruto out of the ranch and the blond let the horse walk, ecstatic to be riding him. Sasuke led the way through the woods, enjoying the peace he found with the boy on his back.

Sasuke stopped as he reached a fork in the road. He looked to the left where he knew the idyllic forest would lead to the main town. He looked to the right, the calm, picturesque forest leading to places unknown.

"Come on, boy," Naruto cooed. "Let's go back towards town, it's late. We'll look at the other way later."

Sasuke snorted and started off down the right fork. Naruto frowned, tugging the reins for the first time since he started riding Sasuke. "No, Sasuke," he reprimanded. "We'll go that way later. Come on, there's a river down here we can sit by."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before obeying.

Naruto grinned down at the horse before patting his neck. "Good horsie," he complimented. Sasuke narrowed his eyes again and stopped completely. Naruto groaned. "Sorry Sasuke! Alright then, come on _Sasuke_!"

Sasuke snorted before he began walking again. He led Naruto though the woods to the river Naruto spoke of before stopping immediately. Naruto slid off of his back and grinned at the horse as he unsaddled him before hurrying to the river. Sasuke watched as he tugged his top over his head and tossed it to the ground before working on his pants. Sasuke stepped forward quickly to sniff the blond's discarded shirt.

"I'm going for a swim, Sasuke!" Naruto declared as he waded into the water. "You can come if you want."

Sasuke snorted at the thought of getting wet before going back to sniffing his shirt. Naruto shrugged before submerging himself completely. Sasuke continued to sniff the shirt, captivated by the scent on it. He looked up as Naruto surfaced, eyes locked on the glistening hair and exposed chest. Sasuke took a step forward, and then another, before he found himself knee-deep in water. Naruto grinned at him before wading over to the horse and patting his nose softly.

"I knew you'd come 'round!" Naruto said with a grin. "Come on, let's go deeper!"

Sasuke obeyed as Naruto moved back into the water, eagerly following him. Naruto waited for Sasuke to reach him before he hugged the horse around the neck.

"You know, Sasuke," he muttered. "I didn't like you at first… but you're not so bad."

Sasuke snickered softly before letting Naruto hug him. He liked having the human's attention on him. He had been annoyed when he had gone to ride that stupid pony. So he had bitten her. Then he had threatened to ride that overly happy black horse and Sasuke had almost chucked a fit. Naruto was _his _owner. _His._ He should only ride _him_.

Naruto released Sasuke before diving under the water again. When he didn't resurface Sasuke began to panic. He stuck his nose in the water, moving around as if he could smell the blond underwater.

A squirt of water hit Sasuke's side and he whirled to face a grinning Naruto, cheeks puffed out with water. Another stream hit him directly in the face.

Sasuke stalked out of the water while Naruto laughed. He shook himself off before looking down, his eyes falling on the top. He picked it up in his teeth before turning to give Naruto an evil look.

Naruto spotted Sasuke with his shirt and his eyes widened.

"No!" he shouted. He waded out of the water, but it was too late, Sasuke had already chewed the shirt to pieces. Naruto glared at the horse as he grabbed the pieces of material. "Damn it Sasuke, Iruka's gonna chuck a fit."

Sasuke snorted softly before lipping his bare shoulder. Naruto glared at him before his anger faded. He sighed softly before rubbing Sasuke's nose. "Damn you," he muttered. "I can't stay mad at you; let's go."

Sasuke neighed in agreement as Naruto began to saddle him again. When that was done he swung up onto the saddle and picked up the reins, clicking his tongue. Sasuke's ear flicked and he began to move, headed off in the direction of town.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he paused, mid-stretch. Sasuke had his black eyes locked onto his bare chest, the blond having shed his shirt while shovelling hay. Naruto shivered lightly before returning to his pitchfork.

For the last week since Sasuke had warmed up to him, Naruto always found the horse watching him. Whenever he went swimming, Sasuke would follow him into the water. Whenever Naruto removed his shirt, the equine's eyes would be on his chest. Whenever Naruto talked to Hinata, the shy girl from Byakugan Ranch, Sasuke would glare her down until she left.

"I know what your problem is!" Naruto said suddenly, pointing his fork at the horse. "We didn't go see what was down that path!"

Sasuke jerked his eyes up from the bare chest to his shining eyes. Naruto gave him a reassuring grin before he returned to shovelling hay.

"We'll go tomorrow!" he promised. "Kakashi gave me the whole day off so we can get up early and head off!"

Sasuke snorted softly before returning to his staring. He didn't care where they went so long as he went with Naruto.

Sasuke led the way down the trail, walking slowly. He had the feeling that the path was leading to a dead end, and if that were the case Naruto would want to turn back. Sasuke wanted to spend as much time with his owner as possible.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto whined as he pressed his heels lightly to the horse's sides. "Faster!"

Sasuke gave a soft snort before obeying and trotting along shakily and feeling a certain satisfaction and pleasure at having those thighs tighten against him.

Impatient, Naruto pressed his heels again. He wanted Sasuke to run. He knew it wasn't the safest thing to do in a forest, but he still wanted to. He wanted the powerful horse to use his long legs, eating up the ground beneath them as he leaned low on the horse's neck, his body almost melding to Sasuke's.

Sasuke picked up his pace slightly, moving faster but not yet at a run. He rounded a corner and slowed as he heard a trickle of water. The trees cleared and a gasp tore from Naruto's throat. A large spring lay before them, crystal clear water pouring over rocks to gather in a large pool no deeper than Naruto's chest. Trees lined the edge of the clearing, casting shadows onto the water, which was covered in a fine mist.

"It's beautiful," Naruto whispered. He slid off Sasuke's back and stopped to unsaddle the equine before stepping forward. As the mist enveloped him, cooling his skin, Naruto felt more and more relaxed. He turned with a grin to Sasuke, beckoning to the horse.

"Come on, Sasuke!" he called. "Come here!"

Sasuke obeyed, carefully treading on the sand that surrounded the spring. He was doubtful at walking straight into a random spring. All animals know that springs are sacred. Whatever deity looked over this one might not appreciate their intrusion.

A soon as the mist touched Sasuke he froze, eyes widening. Something surrounded him, cutting of his view of his owner. He felt a strange tingle run from his head to his tail before everything was spinning. He gasped heavily, hands clutching at the sand as he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt cold suddenly as his skin beaded, the mist cool against his flesh.

Wait… skin? Flesh? Hands?

Sasuke looked down. Sure enough, a pair of hands was clutching the sand before him. His eyes followed the arms the pale hands were attached to and he was shocked to realize they were attached to _him._

Sasuke gasped loudly as he fell backward. He looked himself over, eyes taking in his smooth, creamy skin, long legs, muscled chest and broad shoulders.

He was human.

Reaching up, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he had so often seen Naruto do.

Naruto.

Sasuke scrambled shakily to his feet, finding it unnerving to have two rather than four. He took a few stumbling steps forward, eyes searching the fading fog for his owner.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he looked for his horse. A thick fog had appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Sasuke. Naruto had hurried forward but had come across some sort of barrier. He had gone all the way around it before realizing that Sasuke must be trapped in it. The fog was finally fading and Naruto hurried forward to see if his horse was okay, worried he might be hurt.

What Naruto was not expecting was a completely naked teenager standing where his horse once had.

"Wh-Who are you?" he shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the dark haired teen. "Where's Sasuke?"

The teen turned and Naruto gasped. His pale skin was flawless, his muscled chest and shoulders enough to make any girl swoon. But what drew Naruto's gaze were the youth's eyes. They were black and fathomless, dark and piercing, and familiar.

They were Sasuke's eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as he stepped forward. "I-Is that y-you?"

The teen nodded uncertainly, reaching a hand out for Naruto. Sasuke had no idea how he would react.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment before a small smile crept on his face. The smile grew and grew until Naruto was grinning. He let out a loud laugh as he ran towards his horse-turned-human, throwing his arms around the unsuspecting Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke!" he shouted as he clutched the naked teen tightly. "Holy shit! Ho-How did th-this happen? It's like some retarded version of horse flu!" Sasuke buried his face into sunshine locks, inhaling deeply. Naruto clutched him tighter. "Sasuke!" he laughed, ecstatic that his best friend was suddenly human. "Fuck! Sasuke!"

Naruto suddenly realized that Sasuke was very naked. He released him quickly before stepping back, a heavy blush on his face. "Sasuke!" he squeaked. "You're not wearing clothes!"

"Well, dobe," Sasuke's voice was deep, almost sinfully so, "horses don't wear clothes."

"Hey! Don't call me 'dobe,' teme!" Naruto shouted. "And you need to put some clothes on!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he pulled Naruto back into another hug. He simply wanted to hold his owner. "And do you happen to have any to spare?" he asked in a mocking voice.

Naruto flushed before he got an idea. He stepped back, ignoring Sasuke's warning growl, and tugged his own pants off until he was only in his boxers. "Here!" he said as he handed the pants to Sasuke. "Put these on!"

Sasuke took the pants distractedly as he looked Naruto's exposed legs over. He pulled the pants on, as he had often seen Naruto do, taking pride that he only stumbled once. As soon as the material was settled around his hips he pulled the blond into his arms again, nuzzling his hair softly. Naruto hugged him back tightly as he tugged Sasuke down to the sand. Sasuke allowed them to sink down, pulling Naruto to lie on top of him.

Naruto sighed softy as he leaned against Sasuke. It was so hard to believe that his horse, his best friend, his _steed, _had turned into a human. Yet here they were, Naruto's head pushed to Sasuke's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. He looked up at Sasuke, eyes taking in the incredibly handsome features and dark hair, the same colour as his coat was. Naruto smiled softly before nuzzling the firm chest in front of him.

Sasuke's eyes opened and he looked down at Naruto; a very human emotion that the blond recognized was filling his eyes. Naruto saw it almost every time Kakashi looked at Iruka. He knew it well.

Lust.

"Uh, Sasuke…" Naruto tried to sit up but Sasuke tightened his hold. "Wait, teme, what are—"

Sasuke rolled them over, lying in between Naruto's legs as he looked down at him.

"Naruto," he murmured as he trailed his lips over the blond's face. "When we went out I kept seeing these humans doing this thing… they put their mouths together… what is that?"

"Ki-Kissing," Naruto stuttered as Sasuke kept trailing his mouth over his face. "It's kissing…"

"Yes," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's mouth. "But what _is _it?"

"Pe-People do it," Naruto replied, his voice equally as soft as he stared up into Sasuke's eyes. "When they li-like each other a-a lot… or wh-when they're in lo-love."

"What's it like?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto blushed. "What?"

"I don't know," he mumbled. "I-I've never… well…"

A smirk slipped onto Sasuke's face at the words. So Naruto had never been kissed… excellent. Sasuke wasn't stupid. He _knew _what kissing was. He knew a hell of a lot more, though he didn't know how he knew. He just wanted to see how far he could push the blond.

"Will you show me?" he asked in a serious voice. Naruto turned a whole new level of red. "Naruto? Please?"

"I-I can't!" he protested. "We-We're both guys! We're not supposed to—"

"Aren't your parents both guys?" Sasuke interrupted. "They kiss."

"Yeah, but—" Naruto looked to the side, anything to look away from the smouldering gaze. "I-It's different!"

"How?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed in on the plump rose lips before him. "How, Naruto?"

"Because they're in love," Naruto whispered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We-We're not…"

Sasuke looked straight into the blond's eyes and ate up the emotions he saw swirling there. He smirked softly before moving his lips closer. "You're sure?" he murmured right before he claimed the blond's lips.

Naruto let out a soft noise of protest before his mind was washed away by sensations. Sasuke's lips massaged his own, alternating between sucking on the bottom one and simply massaging them as a whole. Naruto whimpered softly against Sasuke's mouth before giving in, bringing his arms up around Sasuke's neck and tugging him closer, wanting to taste the delicious flavour that tickled the edge of his senses.

Sasuke let his tongue slide out and run along the seam of Naruto's. Another delicious whimper escaped him and then his lips parted oh-so-slowly. Sasuke dove in immediately, exploring and lapping up the tastes. He mapped out the addictively sweet mouth eagerly, poking his tongue around and urging Naruto's into movement. Naruto's fingers slipped into his hair, gripping firmly but not tightly. Sasuke brought his own hands to stroke the blond's sides before rubbing his hips softly.

Naruto pulled away, panting heavily while Sasuke slid down to his neck. He bit and sucked happily, leaving angry red marks all along the tan column. He reached the blond's chest and he calmly began unbuttoning the shirt Naruto was wearing.

As Naruto felt fingers dancing down his shirt, undoing buttons and caressing exposed skin, his mind seemed to catch up with him. "Sasuke!" he gasped. "St-Stop!"

Sasuke ignored him, lavishing the new skin with attention, using both his tongue and hands. He reached a nipple and sucked lightly on it, waiting for a moan before sucking harder. His hands continued to caress the blond as he reached for his thighs, bringing them up and squeezing the firm muscles.

Naruto was panting heavily now, moaning and mewling deliciously. Sasuke desperately wanted to ravish him, claim the blond as his over and over again, telling everyone to back off, but he held back for Naruto's sake. He ground down on Naruto's hard erection, smirking around a nipple at the moan he received.

Naruto almost groaned as all the caresses and touches stopped. He didn't want it to. It had felt so good—Sasuke's hands and tongue on him made him feel better than he ever had, he didn't want it to stop. He felt the same burning desire he had to be the only one to ride Sasuke, but this time he was thinking of 'riding' him in a different way…

Hands on his boxers drew him out of his stupor. He gasped and stared down as Sasuke peeled the boxers off the tan hips, smirking up at him.

"No!" he hissed. "Sasuke! Put them back!"

Despite his words Naruto did nothing to stop the action from happening. Sasuke pulled the boxers the rest of the way off, pleased to see that the tan was evenly spread over the entire body. Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on the bobbing erection, and he licked his lips slightly.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he watched Sasuke inspect his cock. Sasuke was so smooth, he knew exactly what he was doing, and Naruto didn't know how that was possible, with him being a horse and all. Giving a blowjob seemed like an odd thing for a horse to know... of course, if Sasuke knew how to give a blowjob he probably knew other things... which would explain his weird staring and—

Naruto's rambling mind was cut off as Sasuke's mouth enveloped his cock without warning. Naruto gasped loudly, his hands clutching the sand as Sasuke ran his tongue along the base of Naruto's cock. The warm mouth teased Naruto relentlessly, sucking hard before slowing down. Sasuke would alternate from sucking on the leaking head to taking as much as the stiff flesh into his mouth as possible.

Naruto wasn't going to last. Sasuke was too damn good at what he was doing. The vibrations that shuddered through him as Sasuke hummed around his cock made him arch up, coupled with the long sucks that had Naruto writhing again. Sasuke was still holding his thighs tightly, occasionally squeezing the muscles, before his right hand trailed down.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke rolled his balls in one hand before breaking off with a loud moan. Sasuke's left hand slipped down to his own erection and he began to stroke himself quickly, wanting his release to come at the same time as Naruto's.

Naruto moaned as the hand left his balls to trail beneath to his entrance. His mind didn't register what Sasuke was doing; it only registered the pleasure. Sasuke removed his hand from his cock, replacing it with his right. His left hand slid down to retrace Naruto's entrance before a seed-covered finger slid in.

Naruto arched up off the ground at the intrusion, but Sasuke's mouth working relentlessly at his cock distracted him until the second entered him. "S-Sasuke," he groaned, "wh-what are yo-you doing?"

Sasuke hummed around the thick cock in his mouth in response and Naruto melted. Sasuke continued to move his fingers around inside the incredibly tight passage until he ran one of them over something different.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he pushed down on the fingers. "Oh fuck! Do that again!"

Sasuke prodded the spot again and Naruto let out a loud moan. Sasuke sucked harder, pumping his hand faster as he sensed the blond's end in sight. Naruto continued to press on the fingers, his hands tangled in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke scraped his teeth lightly over Naruto's cock and that action, combined with a prod to the blond's prostate, was his undoing.

Naruto screamed loudly, his voice ringing around the spring, as he came into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned as he swallowed up the delicious liquid, coming into his own hand as the passage tightened on his fingers. He slid them out quickly as he pulled back, releasing Naruto's cock and licking his lips. He looked down at the sprawled out blond, his face flushed, hair mussed and chest heaving. Sasuke couldn't resist. He leaned in and kissed Naruto ever-so-softly before moving back to smile at him.

"Naruto," he whispered. Naruto's eyes flickered open and he looked up at Sasuke with hazy blue orbs. "Naruto… my Naruto…"

"Yours?" Naruto mumbled sleepily as he reached up and pulled Sasuke down on top of him. "I'm _your _owner… you're _mine._"

"Either way," Sasuke whispered as he leant heavily on the blond, covering his entire body with his own. "You're mine and I'm yours."

"Yours," Naruto whispered as he let sleep claim him. "I like that…"

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto sulked. They had slept for hours by the spring before Naruto had awakened and freaked at the time. He had begun to gather up their things but Sasuke had tried to convince him that it would be more productive to do… other things. Naruto hadn't been happy with his advances and promptly shoved Sasuke's saddle into his arms before stalking off.

Sasuke followed Naruto to the edge of the spring, shifting the heavy saddle in his arms. Naruto was walking ahead of him, muttering about what a pervert he was. Sasuke chuckled softly as he shuffled the saddle again. If the blond wasn't careful Sasuke would unleash his lust upon the beautiful youth's body. He'd show him how much of a pervert he could be.

Sasuke froze suddenly as he reached the edge of the spring. Something seized him, making his eyes widen and his limbs ache. The saddle fell from his grip and clattered to the ground.

Naruto whirled at the sound, eyes widening as the fog cleared behind him. Standing behind the fallen saddle was a familiar black horse.

"No!" Naruto shouted. He ran forward, throwing his arms around the horse's neck. "No! Sasuke, no!"

Naruto buried his face into the equine's warm flank, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sasuke stepped back leaning down to lick the tears away. Naruto sobbed harder, clutching Sasuke like a lifeline. "Sasuke," he whispered. "No… why? Why wouldn't you just—why?"

Sasuke snorted softly as if to say, 'You're asking me, dobe?'

"Teme," Naruto muttered as he rubbed the last of his tears away. "We'll have to return every day!"

Sasuke ignored the impracticality of the statement and nodded slightly. Naruto sniffed lightly before picking up the fallen saddle. He saddled the horse quickly before swinging up into the saddle. He leaned low, pushing his face into the warm mane. Sasuke began to walk without prompting, moving slowly.

* * *

"Why the fuck not?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi didn't even wince at the level of the blond's voice. He was used to it. "What the fuck, Kakashi?"

"Language, Naruto," Kakashi reprimanded him distractedly as he brushed down Obito. "And you know you have chores to do. You can go riding later."

"But Kakashi," Naruto whined, "I wanna go now!"

"And I want Iruka to put out twenty-four seven," Kakashi muttered, "but that ain't gonna happen either."

"What?" Naruto asked as he leaned in. He grimaced as Obito licked his cheek happily.

"Nothing," Kakashi replied with a smile. "Go do your chores, son."

Naruto grumbled before stalking out of the stable, ignoring Sasuke's significant look. Sasuke turned to glare at Kakashi, ignoring Obito's happy demeanour. It was hard to believe the big, black equine was from the same stock as him.

* * *

"Done!" Naruto announced with a grin. Kakashi took a moment to look him over, noting the odd smudges on his clothes and the hay in his bright hair.

"Okay, Naruto," he said with a smile, "you can go riding, but since it's late stay in the local area."

"What?" Naruto shouted. "But I wanna go to the spring!"

"Why?" Iruka asked as he entered the house carrying a dead chicken. "You can't really ride there."

"No reason!" Naruto shouted, his ears red. "Damn it, Kakashi!"

"I said no," the silver-haired man replied in a firm voice. "Now, do you want to go riding at all?"

"Ugh!" Naruto shouted as he stomped his foot. "Fine!"

Naruto stalked out, headed for the stables. He grumbled the whole way there, ignoring Sakura's hopeful look. He sighed softly before patting her nose. He felt slightly guilty that he never rode her anymore. His guilt was lessened slightly by the knowledge that the young girl that lived in town would begin taking riding lessons soon. Her name was Moegi; she was a friend of Konohamaru's, the kid from Sarutobi Ranch that idolized Naruto.

Moving on from the pony Naruto picked up Sasuke's saddle. The black horse pawed the ground with an eager snort; his eyes were alight with joy. Naruto smiled slightly before entering the stall, fending off the black horse's licks. He saddled him quickly but thoroughly, making sure the saddle was sitting right. That done he swung himself into the saddle, patting Sasuke's neck softly. The horse began walking eagerly, breaking into a trot as soon as they left the stable. He broke into a run as they shot down the main road of the ranch, headed for the exit. Naruto laid low on Sasuke's neck as the horse galloped down the road, laughing excitedly as he leapt powerfully over the gate.

When Sasuke reached the woods he slowed down, but still moved quickly. As they reached the fork in the road Sasuke started off down the right hand side. Naruto tugged the reins sadly, stopping the horse.

"Sorry, Sasuke," he mumbled. "We can't… not today."

Sasuke stomped a foot irritably as if demanding 'why?' Naruto shook his head before tugging the reins to the side, leading the horse to the left fork.

"Come on, Sasuke," he mumbled. "We'll go later, I promise."

Sasuke stomped his foot again, not moving. Naruto narrowed his eyes and flicked the reins. "Behave," he ordered. "Or I'll ride Sakura."

Sasuke snorted before he began walking again, the picture of innocence. Naruto patted his neck softly before leading Sasuke to the river. There, he slid off the horse's back, unsaddling him and sitting down. Sasuke lay down next to him and Naruto leaned back against him. Sasuke lowered his head to nuzzle Naruto's hair and the blond sighed.

"Soon," he promised. "We'll go soon."

* * *

Naruto slid off Sasuke's bare back, before dashing into the spring. He was clad only in a pair of pants, his chest there for all to see, his feet bare. He had ridden Sasuke without a saddle so that it wouldn't need to be carried if Sasuke remained human permanently, as Naruto hoped he would.

Naruto spun, hopping back and forth as he waited for Sasuke to change. The equine moved into the spring almost nervously and the fog closed in. Naruto watched eagerly until the fog cleared, leaving an uncertain looking Sasuke. Naruto shouted in glee, pouncing on the boy and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and both legs around strong hips.

"Eager are we, dobe?"

Sasuke gripped Naruto's ass and squeezed as he quickly backed them up to a tree. Naruto squeaked as Sasuke's hot mouth latched onto his neck and the raven began to suck in earnest, grinding into him.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto moaned, "st-stop it…"

"No," Sasuke snarled against his neck. "No way in hell."

He bit the blond roughly, his ivory teeth sinking into the skin with a slight 'pop'. Naruto cried out and hit Sasuke around the head. "The fuck?" he shouted. "Teme!"

Sasuke removed his teeth, soothing the spot with a few quick licks and a gentle kiss.

"What the fuck was that for?" Naruto growled. "That's gonna scar."

"I know," Sasuke muttered as he licked the bite once more. "It's permanent… a sort of brand… now everyone will know you're mine. Always."

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke began to grind into him again. Naruto groaned lowly before grabbing his head and pulling him up into a deep kiss. Sasuke ravished his mouth eagerly, leaning him against the tree and using one hand to work at undoing the loose pants. Naruto moaned encouragingly into his mouth, reaching down to undo the pesky clothes himself.

Sasuke released his lips before moving down to lavish attention on the bare chest. His mouth attacked a nipple eagerly, and he ignored the tug at his hair. He continued to roll the hard bud around his mouth before he quickly gathered Naruto up in his arms again before stepping away from the tree. Naruto squeaked, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's head tightly.

Sasuke chuckled before lowering him to the sand, settling between his legs but not before tugging the annoying pants off. Sasuke was pleased to see his blond was bare underneath and attacked his chest again. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's hair before he growled. Naruto hauled Sasuke up so they were face-to-face. He crashed his lips against Sasuke's as the raven took his cock in his hand.

Naruto broke the heated kiss with a low moan as Sasuke began to stroke him. He snaked his own tan hand down to grip the raven's member and he began to pump. Sasuke moaned as he pressed his lips to the tan neck. Naruto continued to stroke him enthusiastically but unpractised. Sasuke sped his hand up and smirked at the moan Naruto unleased.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto moaned. "Oh _God!_"

Sasuke smirked before speeding up. Naruto mimicked him and Sasuke groaned out his approval. Pleased, Naruto thumbed the head of the erection, trying to get Sasuke to make more noise. He latched his lips onto Sasuke's neck, sucking hard in order to make him moan. Sasuke let out a soft groan and Naruto sped up his hand.

"That's it, Naruto," Sasuke purred. "You're very good at this."

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto moaned. "It feels... more!"

Sasuke complied, stroking the glorious blond faster. Naruto panted heavily as he bucked into Sasuke's hand, never once slowing his own rhythm.

"Sasuke!" he groaned. "I-I'm gonna—I'm—Oh!"

Naruto exploded into Sasuke's hand with a loud cry. Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's neck, coming with a low whisper of 'Naruto!'

Naruto panted heavily as he collapsed completely onto the ground. Sasuke leaned heavily on him, kissing his neck softly. Naruto wrapped both arms around him, grinning.

"Sasuke," he whispered. Sasuke looked up at him. "Can we spend all day like this?"

Sasuke smirked as he placed soft kisses on the blond's neck. "Sprawled out naked on some sand?' he asked in an amused voice. "Of course."

* * *

Naruto stared at the pictures lining the room as he stretched out further on the couch. They lined the wall from one end to the other, a timeline. Naruto looked down one end where a picture of him grinning on Sasuke hung. The pictures continued, Naruto declining in age and riding Sakura. Further along Iruka and Kakashi smiled from where they stood watching Naruto blow out the candles on his fourth birthday cake.

Finally the pictures got to just Iruka and Kakashi, and then just Kakashi. Naruto frowned as he rose, crossing to the pictures. In the pictures that his brunet guardian was absent from, a brown dog sat adoringly at Kakashi's feet.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted, hoping his guardian would hear him through the house. "Oi! Dad!"

Kakashi sauntered into the room, in a rather cheerful mood. "What is it, Blondie?" he asked.

Naruto ignored the name. "What happened to your dog?" he asked curiously. "He doesn't look that old."

Kakashi smiled as he looked at the picture. "Well you see," he began, his voice pitching into his story-mode, the tone he usually used when explaining why he was late for a particular event, "I was taking a walk with my dear and faithful dog and we stumbled across this spring..."

Naruto, who had been prepared to yell at his guardian for another lie, froze, his breath catching.

"So, we both wanted to go for a swim," Kakashi continued, not expecting Naruto to believe him the _one _time he was telling the truth. "And then this fog closed in around us and _poof_! My dog Iruka became my human Iruka!"

Naruto's breath was coming quick and shallow as he stared at Kakashi.

"Why—" Naruto cut himself off by taking a deep breath. "Why didn't he change back?"

Kakashi leaned in with a grin. "Ahh, that took me a while to figure out," he said, red and grey eye twinkling. "You see, he kept changing back at first, but then we both drank from the spring at the same time and he remained permanent!"

Naruto's head felt dizzy. He took a deep gasping breath before turning to the door and dashing out, a shaky farewell shouted over his shoulder.

Kakashi watched him go, amused. Iruka entered from the kitchen, a frown on his handsome face.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" he asked. "He didn't even stay for lunch..."

Kakashi smiled as he rose and crossed to his lover. "I think he and Sasuke will be busy for the rest of the day," he said as he wrapped his arms around the brunet. "So we have some time..."

As Kakashi lead his dog-turned-human to the bedroom he couldn't help but grin.

'_Dog... mmm... Doggy style..._'

* * *

_The sand was itching at his feet, but it didn't stop his rhythm. He knew the sand was chafing the one beneath him, and he would get an earful about it later, but he didn't care right now._

_And he suspected Naruto didn't either judging by the way he moaned every time Sasuke thrust deep into him, every scream that tore from his lips when that spot deep within him was hit, every pleading growl for it to be _harder _and _faster _and _deeper..._ judging by all that, Naruto didn't mind at all._

"_Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "Sasuke!"_

"_Do yo-you need this?" Sasuke panted as he thrust in deeper. "Do yo-you need m-me?"  
"Yes!" Naruto sobbed. "Oh God, yes!"_

"_Why?" Sasuke demanded as he clutched the blond's thighs tighter. "Why?"_

"_Yo-You know wh-why," Naruto moaned. "You kn-know..."_

"_Say it!" Sasuke snarled, as he slammed in harder. "_Scream _it!"_

"_Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as his orgasm hit, "I lo_—_" _

Sasuke jerked awake, blinking around the stable owlishly, looking to see what woke him up. In the stall next to him Sakura looked up at him with large adoring eyes. She didn't understand that Sasuke wasn't interested in being her mate. He already had a mate. _Naruto._

Speaking of Naruto, he had just come barrelling in the entrance of the stables and his eyes were alight with a hidden emotion. "Sasuke!" he shouted. "Let's go for a ride!"

The equine snorted in agreement, stomping his foot on the ground. Naruto hurried to the dark horse's stall with a grin.

"I've got a surprise for you, Sasuke!"

Naruto slid straight off Sasuke's back and tore into the spring. Sasuke followed, closing his eyes as the fog engulfed him.

Naruto bounced up and down excitedly as Sasuke transformed, waiting for the fog to clear impatiently. As soon as it did, leaving as always a very naked and slightly dazed Sasuke behind, Naruto let out a joyful shout. Sasuke smirked, reaching for the blond while stepping forward, but Naruto evaded him, turning and splashing into the water.

"Come on, Sasuke!" he shouted.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before following him into the water. Naruto splashed out until the water reached his waist before cupping some water in his hands. Sasuke tried to pull the blond to him but Naruto shook his head.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto urged as he gestured to the raven with his cupped hands. "Grab some water."

"Why, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto glared at him. "Don't call me that, teme!" he shouted. "And just do it!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want to drink water; he wanted to live out his dream. "Haven't you heard the expression 'you can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink,' hmm?"

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Please! Do this and I'll do something for you!"

"Naru—" Sasuke froze, looking the blond over with poorly concealed lust. "Like what?"

"I don't know!" Naruto shouted in a desperate voice. "Anything! Just do it!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and dirty thoughts began to flow through his head. He smirked before leaning down to scoop up some water. "Alright, dobe," he murmured as he lifted his hands to his mouth. "Anything…"

Naruto nodded as he brought his own hands to his mouth. He grinned at Sasuke before winking. "At the same time," he said, mischief shining in his eyes. Sasuke nodded, his mind focused on what he would get his blond to do… well, not _what _as much as _where._

They both slurped down the cool water, the liquid sliding down their throats at the same time. To Naruto, the water was cold and pure tasting, but it was just water.

To Sasuke, however, the water was not only cold and pure it sent tingles shuddering through him. His eyes widened slightly as he took a step back, the water pressing in on him. Maybe the water was contaminated… shit, how much had Naruto swallowed?

Naruto tackled Sasuke into a hug suddenly, the raven's arms catching him automatically. Naruto pressed soft kisses to Sasuke's neck and he smirked.

"This is more like it," he whispered in a husky voice.

Naruto pulled away quickly, eyes shining. "Let's go!" he shouted. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and began to drag the brunet through the water. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, wondering what the hell was going on.

They stumbled out of the water and Naruto headed straight for the edge of the spring where Sasuke would change back into a horse. Sasuke stopped, frowning.

"Why so soon?" he asked Naruto in a low voice. Naruto looked at him with pleading eyes.

Sasuke sighed, deciding to indulge him. If Naruto planned on leaving Sasuke would simply drag him back. He took a step forward and waited for the change.

Then he took another step.

And another.

And another.

Sasuke gasped loudly as he stumbled into the forest. Naruto was shouting gleefully next to him but Sasuke couldn't hear what he was saying. He was too busy staring down at his hands in shock.

He was human.

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, pushing their bodies together. Sasuke tugged him closer, his face pushed to the blond's hair. Naruto placed soft kisses against Sasuke's neck before Sasuke tugged him up so their lips could meet. Naruto surrendered his lips entirely, letting the warm tongue enter and map his mouth. Naruto felt like his entire body was on fire, namely the spots that Sasuke was pressed against.

Naruto moaned against his mouth and Sasuke withdrew in case he lost control and took the blond right there on the forest floor. Naruto whimpered but Sasuke lowered his lips softly once more in a quick kiss.

"Naruto," he breathed against the kiss-swollen lips. "Naruto…"

Naruto opened his eyes, looking up at Sasuke. "Ye-Yeah?" he replied in an equally soft voice.

"How are we supposed to get back now, dobe?"

* * *

Awkward did not begin to describe the situation.

Naruto shuffled next to Sasuke on the couch, the brunet still remaining calm. Naruto clutched his hand tighter, biting his lip.

Across from them, Kakashi continued to glare at Sasuke, who met his evil eye with his own.

Iruka entering with a tray of drinks and a plate of cookies broke the awkward tension. He placed them gently on the table and Naruto snatched a glass of juice up instantly, wanting to do something with his free hand.

"Th-Thanks, Papa!" he stuttered with a bright grin. Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes softened momentarily as they looked at him, before hardening instantly as their gazes met again.

"So," Kakashi began, breaking the silence, "not only do I have to buy my son a new horse, but his old one plans on molesting him."

A flash of possessiveness welled up inside Sasuke at the thought of Naruto riding another horse. He quashed it, smirking at the rest of Kakashi's sentence.

"He's not going to molest me!" Naruto snapped, slamming his glass down on the table.

Kakashi ignored him. "Uchiha," he growled in an ice-cold voice, "do you plan on molesting my precious ball of sunshine?"

"Your_ what?_" Naruto shouted as he leapt to his feet.

Sasuke tugged him back down by their joined hands just as Kakashi spoke again.

"Sit down, Naruto," he ordered. "Uchiha, answer the question. Do you intend on molesting my precious ball of sunshine?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied instantly, his voice cool. "Quite thoroughly, actually."

Silence fell in the living room and Naruto was afraid he would faint. Actually, he was hoping for it.

A smile broke out on Kakashi's face and he leaned in, extending a hand to the former horse. "Well," he said in a cheerful voice, "there seems to be no problems here."

Sasuke smirked and took the offered hand, shaking it while Naruto squawked next to him.

Iruka smacked Kakashi over the back of the head before smiling at Sasuke.

"Naruto's room is across the hall from ours," he said with a warm smile, "so could you please try to keep it down?"

"I can't make any promises," Sasuke replied as he settled an arm around the irate blond, his other hand still tangled with Naruto's.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted as he tried to struggle out of Sasuke's tight hold. "Dad! Papa! What the hell!"

The other ignored him, exchanging polite smiles and pleasantries.

* * *

"Ah—teme—oh…"

Sasuke practically purred at his moans and mewls. He worked on the spot until a large hickey appeared. Licking the mark Sasuke moved back down to the bare chest he had already been ravishing in order to suck on a nipple again. Naruto panted heavily, gripping Sasuke's hair and bucking up in order to push their clothed erections together.

Sasuke smirked at the invitation, reaching for the boxers—the only clothing left that adorned his blond, in order to free the wonderfully hard cock.

Naruto caught his hand and glared at him "Not here, teme!" he hissed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and continued to peel the clothing off. "But you said anything," he reminded Naruto as he tossed the material to the side and removed his own. "And I want to have sex by the spring."

Naruto turned scarlet and he stared up at Sasuke in shock. "S-Sex?" he squeaked. "Yo-You wanna ha-have sex?"

"Yes," Sasuke growled as he captured the blond's lips briefly. "I love you, Naruto, and I want you."

A soft moan slipped through his lips, followed by a softly whispered 'I love you too…'

"So what's wrong then?" Sasuke asked as he pinned Naruto's hands above his head. "You know I won't force you, but you can't honestly look me in the eye and say you don't want this too."

Naruto blushed deeply before he pulled Sasuke down into a heated kiss, his fingers tangling with the soft hair at the base of the raven's neck.

Sasuke lapped at Naruto's parted lips before pulling back. "Well?" he murmured in a husky voice. Naruto kept his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh God, Sasuke…" he whispered. "Oh God… yes…"

Sasuke sealed his mouth over Naruto's instantly, swirling his tongue in the warm cavern. He ran his hands along the blond's sides, feeling the muscular body. Sasuke drew back, looking him over. They were sprawled out by their spring, both completely naked. Sasuke looked over at the water that changed his life and got a wicked idea.

"Come on, Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice mocking as he repeated the words the blond had said to him constantly. "Into the water."

Naruto's eyes shot open and he stared up at Sasuke. "Wh-What?" he whispered. "_In _the water?"

Sasuke rose, pulling him to his feet. He led Naruto to the water, smirking at the confused look on the blond's face.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured as they waded until they were against the rocks, the water flying over their heads and narrowly missing them. "Trust me… the water will help."

Naruto nodded, throwing himself into Sasuke's arms. The water hovered around his chest, lower than it was on the blond. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as he latched his lips onto the brunet's neck. Sasuke moaned softly before lowering a hand into the water, sliding a finger straight into Naruto without hesitation. Naruto gasped against his neck but didn't protest. Sasuke wriggled the finger about before adding a second one. Naruto bit Sasuke's neck sharply before licking the spot. Sasuke stretched him, adding a third finger once a soft moan flew from Naruto's lips.

Once he was prepared Sasuke removed his fingers. He gripped the tight ass, lifting him slightly. Understanding, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist as he was pressed against the rocks. Naruto buried his fingers in Sasuke's hair, latching their lips together desperately as he felt Sasuke at his entrance.

And then Sasuke was sliding into him.

Naruto let out a slight sob against his mouth but didn't make any other sounds. Sasuke bit back a groan of pleasure as the silky, wet heat surrounded him. He didn't think it was fair that Naruto was in pain while he was in such ecstasy.

Naruto released his lips, taking a deep shuddering breath. He pushed down slightly on Sasuke's erection before letting out a surprised mewl. Taking it as a sign to continue, Sasuke angled himself before slamming into Naruto hard.

Naruto let out a howl of pleasure as Sasuke struck his prostrate. Sasuke picked up his rhythm, slamming into Naruto hard. Every thrust sent waves of pleasure rolling over him, obliterating all thoughts. Each thrust was more powerful than the last, sending Naruto into a spiral of pleasure. He clutched at Sasuke desperately, almost sobbing from the strength of their lovemaking. Sasuke was moving fast enough that the waves of rapture were melding into each other, causing the pleasure to build until it reached unbearable levels. Naruto needed his release.

Sasuke's head span as he slammed into Naruto harder and harder. The blond was so tight he was clamping down on Sasuke, the feeling beyond any pleasure he had felt before. He could hear the soft whimpers and moans and figured Naruto was at his peak. He reached up, holding Naruto with only one hand, and pumped the wet cock, drawing a wailing moan from his lover.

"Sasuke," he cried. "Please… I wa-wanna come…"

Sasuke nodded, even though he knew Naruto couldn't see him, and slammed into the prostate harder. Naruto let out a large howl as he exploded in Sasuke's hand. As the heat clamped around him Sasuke released with a low moan.

The waves of ecstasy tore through Naruto almost painfully. He felt Sasuke thrust a few more times inside him before stilling. The intense pleasure began to subside, leaving Naruto feeling boneless and pleasantly sore. He felt Sasuke slide out of him and gather him close. He knew they were moving and guessed Sasuke was dragging him to shore.

When they reached the shore Sasuke laid Naruto gently on the sand. He smiled down at the exhausted blond, leaning in to kiss him slightly before sleep claimed him. Naruto drew him closer, tangling his tongue with Sasuke's sloppily before dropping back to sleep.

Sasuke collapsed next to him, drawing Naruto into his arms. He placed a soft kiss on the golden crown before him. "I love you," he whispered. Naruto's only response was to snuggle deeper in his arms. Sasuke chuckled lightly before leaning back and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure, Kakashi?" Naruto asked, as he looked the dark animal over. "Isn't he a bit… too much like Sasuke was?"

"Nonsense," Kakashi replied with a smile. "Sai here may not be of Uchiha stock, but he's just as good."

"Hn…"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, drawing Naruto into his arms as he eyed the dark horse. It looked a lot like him. "You don't need a new horse," Sasuke muttered. Naruto looked to the side, at him, as Sasuke rested his head on the blond's shoulder.

"How will I ride then?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto closer. "I can take you on a ride," he purred. "A much more fun ride…"

"Pervert!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke's hands slid into his pants. "Sasuke! Stop it! Not in front of Kakashi!"

"Kakashi's gone, dobe," Sasuke pointed out as his mouth became reacquainted with the blond's neck. He began to tug Naruto towards the hayloft, smirking as Naruto stopped protesting and simply moaned loudly.

Naruto vaguely wondered when Kakashi had left.

Then his mind was obliterated by sensation.

**-Owari-**


End file.
